


Made For Each Other But...

by Lula6791



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula6791/pseuds/Lula6791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They are made for each other, but they are not made to be together." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Each Other But...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasol/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD-neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from this. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith, CW and Alloy Entertainment.
> 
>  **A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon and two original characters. Don't worry it is totally centered on Damon and Bonnie. It is an AU scenario and there could be some sort of OOC. This one-shot is my answer to a story request from my dear friend **lunasol.** I had one condition to fulfill. I had to follow a specific theme. She gave me this theme: **"They are made for each other, but they are not made to be together."** I hope I fulfilled the requirements and I especially hope all of you will enjoy reading it. 
> 
> This is the un-beta version. I'm so sorry for the mistakes and errors.

**Made For Each Other But...**

* * *

The young girl cried her heart out. The pain of her first heartbreak seemed unbearable to her. The deception from him was too painful and her treacherous mind kept playing again and again his killing words.

" _I don't love you anymore."_

_"Why?" He only shrugged and walked away with pieces of her heart falling down with each step he made._

She tried to stop her tears but they kept coming like a river under the siege of a storm. She wanted to hate him but she was unable to. Now a strange mixture of anger and sadness invaded her. It felt like little bugs crawling on her.

Her mother lingered near the girl's room door. Her heart flinched because her baby was suffering. She understood how important it was for her girl to grieve and cry out her first romantic deception. She was sure of it. She had lived it too, she cried like her daughter was crying. She knew she had to wait for her daughter to reach out for her. She only wanted to embrace her and protect her because she was still her baby.

The mother walked out of the living room and entered their apartment balcony. They lived in a second floor. The trees of the common areas created a natural curtain. It was easy to see when the breeze ran through the branches. It was amazing to witness the beauty of nature. It was soothing to hear the noise of the raindrops made when they splash on everything. And she knew the most important soothing factor would be near them, because he was their Dark Angel. He was their protector.

She talked apparently to no one.

"She's crying so much." Silence was the answer she received.

"I think it is time for her to know our family story. It's time…" She turned around and walked away. She now knew what to do. She will do exactly the same thing her mother did for her. She will tell to the girl the story of the girl's Grandmother.

The mother knocked on the girl's door.

"Leave me alone!" The girls pained words reached the mother's heart.

"Sweetie, please let me in. Let me help you."

"No!"

"Darling you're not the only one with a broken heart."

"So… I don't care. Leave me alone."

"Open the door. It's time for you to know the truth."

Slowly the girl opened the door. Her eyes were red and her face was swollen after so many tears shed.

"What truth?"

"The true story of your Grandmother."

"Why mom? Why the story of Grandma?"

"Come darling. Let's go to the balcony the breeze is so gentle there and nature is soothing. I think it's better for this story to be told with nature near us."

Reluctantly the girl followed her mother. They sat down; one was waiting for her mother to tell her the story and the other one was gathering old memories from a long time ago. Memories where she was the one crying and her mother was trying to soothe her. An important moment of their mother and daughter relationship when her mother opened her heart to her. The moment in time when she learned the truth story of their Dark Angel.

She let out a sigh. She talked without looking at the girl by her side. She talked and talked about past stories of people she barely knew. She described the characters first. She described a group of friends that lived so many hardships that it was a miracle they all survived.

She talked about a beautiful girl with blond hair that shined like sunlight and her blue enigmatic, enchanting eyes. So blue only a lapis Lazuli was the best description for them. She mentioned a brave, tall girl with olive skin, quizzical mind and serene nature.

The all American boy was next. His kind eyes, blond hair and fit body was the description she used. She talked about two foreigners. They were brothers and they were so appallingly beautiful. It was impossible to not know them. It was impossible to ignore them. Their allure was magical and with time the group of friends discovered how dangerous was that allure because they were vampires.

And finally she talked about a girl with almost translucent skin, red fiery hair, big brown doe eyes, psychic abilities and Druid heritage. A girl with a big heart, a loyal nature and a forgiving soul. That same girl who fell in love with the wrong guy. She fell in love with the eldest brother.

"Mom?"

"Yes"

"Who's that girl?" The mother let out a sad smile.

"Let me finish the story first." The girl nodded and watched intently her mother.

The mother continued the story telling. The words came out so easily. It was like hearing a song played on the radio. She talked about how the blond girl fell in love with both brothers. She re-told how the blond girl died because of them. She told her the unyielding relationship between the girls.

The redhead knew it was wrong for her to like the eldest brother so much. For her it was so difficult to understand why she defended him so much. She couldn't stop herself for hoping and seeing only the good on him. She kept forgiving him over and over again for every mistreatment he did to her. She was helpless… She loved him with all her heart, but she was a coward because she never told him how much she loved him.

She suffered in silence and sometimes when she was angry enough she let out some hints. But she knew that his heart only had one name engraved in it. She knew it and she loved him anyway. She watched helplessly how he suffered because his love was not the only one governing the blond girl's heart.

Through fights and ominous battles the brothers reconnected. The blond girl was essential to that strange reconciliation. The red head believed with all her heart that her best friend was the only responsible for the change of heart of the brothers.

The eldest brother never explained to her how much he cared for her. He called her his Red Bird. She was his and it was his duty to protect her. He never gathered enough courage to acknowledge the truth of his feelings for her. He made a decision to give his heart to the blond girl. He didn't want to admit that a tiny girl invaded and took over some part of his heart and eventually she took something of his soul too. He never admitted to no one even to himself that his Red Bird was the one who cracked his walls around his heart. She was the one who created the first and deepest fissure. The blond girl only tore them apart. He was proud of his walls and he never understood how someone he didn't care so much in the beginning was able to break them. He constructed his walls so carefully.

How was she able to see him through all his coldness towards her? How did she always forgive him? How could she…? Why did she…? Questions that he never dared to say out loud. It was easier to ignore everything. It was easier just to protect her.

The time passed and the group of friends went to College. They were so excited for this new chapter in their lives. New beginnings, new hopes and sadly new dangers, threats and enemies!

They fought beside each other. They held physical and emotional battles. They wore the scars and few times accepted the consequences. They met new people and discovered new friends. One of them was a gentle boy with stunning blue eyes. The boy was like them with special skills and abilities. He was similar to the brothers. He had a different nature. He was the lucky fellow who won a piece of red head's heart.

He showed her what it was to be loved by someone without buts, conditions or a heavy burden on his shoulders. He was honest, a bit naïve and innocent like the red head girl. The eldest brother watched how those two grew closer to each other. The treacherous fates made him watch their first kiss. He then understood that she was something more than his duty. He understood that she was no longer the maiden. She was a woman, a woman who deserved someone to love her.

"And what happened? Mom come on… don't stop." The mother smiled at the girl and continued the story.

One night the Red Head and the Eldest brother talked. It was a rare occasion, because they rarely have private time. He always was near the blond girl and she was always with her new love.

_"You're here." He only nodded at his Red Bird words. She was nervous._

_"I didn't know if you read my message."_

_"I did." She chuckled nervously. He noticed her fidgeting._

_"That much I've guessed. I… I wanted to say goodbye. Tomorrow is my final day as a college student. And…"_

_He closed the gap between them and looked down towards her._

_"And I won't go back to Fells Church." He arched his eyebrows. That was a surprise for him._

_"And your wolf boy."_

_"Don't call him that. I care for him but I'm not ready to settle down. I want to see more than Virginia and I want to return to my roots in Scotland. I know I need to do this and if I stay near all of you I wouldn't do it."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"That I'm tired of feeling sad and lonely all the time. Even though I am surrounded by all of you. My heart aches for something more that no one near me is willing to give it to me."_

The Red Head watched how his body tensed. She was talking directly to him. She knew he would understand the real meaning of her words. She didn't lie. She was tired of letting him break her heart. She needed time for herself. She needed to discover her strength. She desperately wanted some relief from her love towards him.

He nodded and embraced her.

_"Then this is good bye."_

His words cracked the last shreds of her heart. Now she was empty because he chose to let her go. Tears appeared immediately. They played in her eyes until they were heavy enough to slide down through her cheeks. He then surprised her. He did what she so long craved from him. He kissed her passionately. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first kiss that was intended for her and only her. She was the only one present in his mind when he leaned down and let his lips touch hers. She felt the difference and enjoyed it. She had to, because it would be the last time for them.

He let her go. He watched her delicate form walked away from him and since their adventures in the Dark Dimension he felt another fissure appear within him. He then knew that he was the responsible for this crack in his heart. He was the only responsible for breaking what he slowly reconstructed in his heart.

_"Why have you always forgiven me?" He screamed._

_She turned around and with sad eyes answered._

_"Why do you not love me?"_

She murmured those sad words. He heard them and realized that she always forgive him because she loved him. He was the fool between them. He was the jester of the supernatural realm that was who he was.

Years passed and the redhead did what she told him. She traveled and returned to Scotland. He followed her, but he always was away. He kept his distance. He enjoyed her transformation. He watched how she embraced life. But he was capable to see through her. He detected from time to time longings coming from her. In those moments her smile disappeared and her eyes turned sad. She would stare into the distance and sometimes she would stare towards him. It was like she knew he was watching over her.

Eventually the red head married and had two kids. She had twins one girl and a boy. She lived with her family in Scotland and she learned how to use her gifts. From time to time she walked with her children admiring the beauty of the Highlands. Her husband would be playing some sport with his boy and the girl will pick everything, even bugs.

One of those times she ventured alone in another part of their accustomed path. She kept walking and soon enough she was in front of him. Fog appeared from nowhere. No one could see them. It was his way to protect her.

_"Hi" He nodded._

_"All these years and you never approached me. Why?"_

_"I waited until you found happiness Red Bird." She gave him a sad smile._

_"How's everyone?"_

_"Alive and disgustingly happy." She laughed at his words._

_"Oh! I really miss your remarks." He gave her a scowl._

_"Thank you for watching over me. I know when you're near me and when you're not. I never felt alone because of you thank you. I should return now." He didn't let her go. He needed to ask her…_

_"Are you still forgiving me?"_

_"Are you still not loving me?"_

He couldn't say anything. He discovered through the years that he loves her. The blond girl cleansed his heart enough for him to accept a new love. The blond girl admitted she would always love him, but she loved his brother more. He accepted that reality watching his Red Bird from afar. He finally understood that he loved her and he will always love his Red Bird.

Once again he didn't answer her question. Once again he kissed her only thinking about her and once again he let her go.

She returned to her family and to her human life. She watched her children grow and she watched her husband fell ill and eventually leave her alone. She grew content with her life. She was finally at peace accepting that her first love never loved her.

She watched her children go to college and she watched her face and body change. She was no longer that naïve teenager who innocently loved a damage man. But she cherished her love to him like something delicate and special. That love made her grow. She grew through the pain. She was able to love another one and have a family.

The red head was no longer red. Her fiery hair had white strands mingled with her red ones. She was wiser than before. She was more powerful than ever, but she was still lonely.

With time the Red Head fell ill. By that time in Red Head's life her daughter already knew about her first love. So her daughter sought out the Dark Angel and confronted him. She knew he was a vampire a very old and powerful vampire who watches over her mother from afar. She suspected that he protected them every time.

_"She's dying." He stood still. He merely glanced at her._

_"You can kill me for what I'm about to say, but for heaven's sake stop being a coward. Go to her. At least she deserves that much from you."_

Days passed and the Red Head's daughter discovered the Dark Angel besides her mother. She didn't say anything and watched the scene unfolding in front of her.

_"Are you still forgiving me?"_

_"Are you still not loving me?"_

It was a strange sight watching their beautiful and young Dark Angel lean down and kiss her mother. They looked like they were having a private conversation. The daughter watched her mother's eyes growing wider and surprised. Then the Dark Angel said yes to her mother only moving his head. The daughter soon understood the strange exchange between them because the Dark Angel openly admitted and lovingly said to her mother:

_"Bonnie, I love you."_

A smile appeared on the red head's face. She looked younger. She knew him. The redhead knew he wouldn't say something that wasn't true. Not to her at least… Not after all these years between them. She believed it with all her heart and soul.

_"Please, said it again." He let out a low chuckle._

_"I love you."_

_"No... My name."_

At that moment the daughter had tears in her eyes. She was the silent witness of the love between those two. She had wished for so long to see that kind of happiness reflected in her mother's eyes. The Dark Angel took her mother between his arms.

_"Bonnie, I love you."_

_"I love you too Damon... I still forgive you."_ It was too apparent the big effort made by her mother to speak. She was getting weaker by the second.

_"I will love you forever. I promise Red Bird I will protect your family." Tears appeared in her mother's eyes._

_"Damon... Thank you." He leaned again and kissed her softly. She died in his arms._

The mother stopped talking. She waited for the girl's reaction.

"Wait… that's Grandma Bon's story?"

"Yes"

"And the Dark Angel is … uncle Damon?"

"Yes"

"But… why?"

The mother knew the girl had already forgotten her broken heart like she did when her mama told her about her first love. She only added what she had witnessed a long time ago between the unlucky lovers. Her mother loved a vampire and she suffered from that love. The mother knew if she would be in the same situation she would gladly love like that too. Very few creatures had that blessing in life.

"Sweetie, your Grandma Bonnie and your uncle Damon… They are made for each other, but they are not made to be together."

"But, mom I want to believe."

"What do you want to believe?"

"I want to believe we are supposed to return. I know Grandma will come again and they will have another chance…"

The mother looked at the trees nearby the balcony and watched a big crow flying away. The Dark Angel had heard the retelling of his story. The mother surreptitiously cleaned some unshed tears. She glanced at her baby...

"Sweetie, I want to believe it too."

**~~Fin~~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there you have my new one-shot. I have a little confession to make. This is the first time that I actually had tears in my eyes when I wrote it. I usually I can control pretty much my emotions when I'm writing, but this time I couldn't help it.
> 
> I'm honestly waiting for your feedback. This is the first time I wrote something using this writing style and I'm not sure if I did it okay.
> 
> Once again thank you so much to lunasol for requesting and challenging me to write this little piece.


End file.
